


The Slicer and his Jedi

by Kayim



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Jake Jensen was the best slicer that the Rebellion had ever encountered. Able to open up digital doorways that no one else even knew existed, pulling datablock after datablock of information from sources that spent trillions of credits on security.  To those who watched him work, it looked like magic.To those who knew him, it was the Force.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/gifts).



> Written for Outercorner/AngeNoir for fandom_stocking2016.

Jake Jensen was the best slicer that the Rebellion had ever encountered. Able to open up digital doorways that no one else even knew existed, pulling datablock after datablock of information from sources that spent trillions of credits on security. To those who watched him work, it looked like magic.

To those who knew him, it was the Force.

He'd never wanted to become a Jedi, all mystical and cut off from everything - he loved the world too much for that. But he knew that his abilities were too important to waste. He could "speak" to machines, understand them and coax information from them unlike anyone else. He could close his eyes and see pages of binary scroll through his mind, as clear to understand as Basic was to anyone else. With just his datapad, he could plug into any droid or computer system and know their secrets.

He honed his ability in the same way a warrior honed his own skills; practice, practice, practice. By the time he was 15 standards years old, he was already known across the Outer Rim as one of the best slicers in the Galaxy. 

His only downfall was that when he was slicing he let himself fall so deep inside a computer system that he became oblivious to the world around him. While the Rebellion desperately wanted to use him out in the field, this was a risk they weren't willing to take. An entire squadron of Stormtroopers could have marched towards him and he would never have noticed.

He'd been approached by Luke Skywalker - the last of the Jedi, or maybe the first of the new Jedi - to join him on more than one occasion, but he'd always refused. His Force sensitivity allowed him to talk to machines, not move objects with his mind or fight with a lightsaber. He wasn't a Jedi, and no amount of persuasion could change his mind.

He _had_ agreed to visit Luke's fledgling Academy though, just for a couple of days, primarily to ensure their computer systems were secure enough, but also because Luke insisted that he at least understand what he was refusing.

If Jake was honest, the Academy was exactly what he'd pictured - Jedi both young and old wandering around without focus. They trained in hand-to-hand and lightsaber combat when they wanted to, and sat listening to the Force the rest of the time. It wasn't what Jake could ever imagine doing.

And then he met Cougar. The stoic man gave no other name, and barely acknowledged Jake's presence, but Jake was entranced. Jake had stood and watched him practice with his lightsaber, a beautiful deep blue color that he swung with precision and grace. It was like watching a moving piece of art and Jake couldn't get enough.

Luke had chuckled when he realized what was happening, the bond between the two of them as strong as any Master and Apprentice, and reluctantly accepted Cougar's request for leave.

The Rebellion no longer worried about Jake's presence in a field mission. His Jedi was always beside him, silent and aware, lightsaber in hand, ready to protect. Cougar never spoke to other members of the Rebellion, his silence translated by Jake when questions were asked of him. No one understood their bond, but it was accepted.


End file.
